Omniscient
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: /A Trivia Challenge. Everyone’s gazes turned to glance at the couple that where staring at Dumbledore in shock. Hermione and Draco. In a battle of the wits and skill. Who would win? Only time could tell./ The O Drabble in the ABCDMHG Drabbles...Finally


Disclaimer: The HP series belongs to JKR.

A/N: Hey guys. Guess what? I'm bored again. You all know what happens when I'm bored…I write. I was actually looking through my binder when I found the paper where I had written the beginnings of the ABCDMHG drabbles and realized that I had forgotten all about them. So now, I have all the rest of them planned out. I feel bad that I left it alone for sooooo long. I bet you guys are thinking "FINALLY!"

* * *

Omniscient.

"We will now be holding the first ever annual Trivia Challenge, just for the fun of things!" Dumbledore boomed to the seventh years as they crowded around him in the hall. "It will be between the Headgirl and Headboy. Everyone will place bets, or none if they don't want to, and thus it will go on in. I shall give the Heads a week to prepare."

Everyone's gazes turned to glance at the couple that where staring at Dumbledore in shock. Hermione and Draco. In a battle of the wits and skill. Who would win? Only time could tell.

---

A week later, Hermione and Draco could be seen facing off, smirks place don both their faces. They made a big deal of it, joking around and having Dumbledore play that old typical western music in the background. There was even one of those balls of sticks rolling past them, thanks to some fun magic from Dumbledore.

Everyone watched with awestruck looks on their faces and with their breath caught in their throats as Draco got out his wand and twirled it in his hand. Hermione mimicked him with a serious look set upon her features.

They did the whole act perfectly, until they broke into fits of laughter, spreading the giggles throughout the crowd like a contagious disease. Well, except for Snape, because he didn't have the ability to laugh…Or rather no one thought he did.

"Okay, enough of this fun. How about you two go to your podiums and get ready?!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily. Hermione and Draco nodded and dimmed down their laughter. They each walked up to their own individual podiums with their head held up high in confidence, and in Draco's case, overconfidence.

"Where were the first witch trials?"

Buzzzz! Hermione hand kit the buzzer before Draco could even ponder over the question.

"Salem"

"That is correct. A hundred points for the Headgirl! Now onto the next question. Who invented the Sorceror's Stone?"

Buzzz! Once again, Draco didn't even have a chance to react.

"Nicholas Flamel."

"Correct. Another hundred points."

Draco could hear the Slytherins yelling at him in annoyance, telling him to stop ogling Hermione and to get his head in the game. That only made him scoff. Hermione was his girlfriend. He didn't need to ogle her…But he did anyway. That's Draco for you. And now, he ogled Hemrione AND had 'get your head in the game' stuck in his head. Damn repetitive annoying High School Musical song.

With the damn song repeating over and over in his head, he didn't notice Hermione answering the next question. And the next…And the next. 500-nil.

A groan rose to his lips as Dumbledore pointed his wand to Hermione's scoreboard and changed it to 600-nil. Hermione sent him a shameless shrug and a pitiful smile in attempt to say sorry. Draco just nodded back in acceptance, mouthing the words 'It's OK.'

The insults from the Slytherins were louder now, and so where the praises form the other ¾ of the crowd. Of course, the praises where directed at the omniscient being standing in the Head girl podium.

"The worst Quidditch Team in the league at the moment?"

Draco's eyes widened at the question and his hand flew to the buzzer. He actually knew it! "Chudley Canons"

"600-100, finally," Dumbledore announced teasingly. Cheers erupted in the Slytherin sections as they cheered for their prince, who had puffed out his chest in pride.

"Who was the creater of the spell for lighting up a room. And what is the incantation?"

Once again, Draco's hand reached the buzzer first and as he looked up to give Dumbledore the answer, along with meeting his girlfriend's eye and giving her a satisfied smirk. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"600-200" Draco's score moved up by a hundred.

Draco's smirk seemed to grow smugger and a sudden hope emerged within him. Maybe he could beat the omniscient being behind the Head girl podium.

---

Nope. He sucked.

The end score?

137297400-300

Pitiful and sad. But that bad, since everyone knew that Hermione was about as all-knowing as people got…well except for Dumbledore.

Hermione got the life-time supply of chocolate frogs that were given to her as a prize.

Draco thought he got a better prize.

The best of all actually.

His girlfriend saying sorry for being a know-it-all and giving him her own present. One that left a smile on his face for the rest of the week. No they didn't have sex, you pervs! Get your mind out of the gutter. She gave him all her Chocolate.

Yup…A very hyper Draco.

* * *

A/N: Hehe. I didn't know how to end it. Oh well. I hope it was good enough. Yeah I realize that they're out of character…But love makes you OOC so let's just say that they are in love and leave the whole idea alone.

Anyway, so my logic goes like this. I have a goal of reaching 100 fics before the end of the year, right? So I'm thinking that I have 11 fics left to do after this until I finish my ABCDMHG drabbles. I already have 84 fics posted, 85 with this one. If you add that up, that leaves only 4 left! SO I am now going to go straight through the list of ABCDMHG drabbles until I reach the end. Unless, I get some crazy awesome plot bunny that I just HAVE to write. And then, I'll do any other fics…I'll egt this over with and finished quickly…I hope.

Anyway, please do review this, even though it's been soo long…Not so long since I've last posted (I actually just posted stuff on Thursday and on Friday), but so long since I've posted an ABCDMHG drabble…Think back. My last one was 'Magical' the one where Hermione discovers she's a witch and Trelawney makes a prediction…Soooooooo long ago. I can barely remember it.

But I'm rambling. Please review. Spread the love. ETC.

And if you're bored and have nothing else to do, check out my other fics. And when I say nothing, I really mean NOTHING. I have a lot of fics.

XOXO  
Flame

PS: Reuse, Rethink, Recycle. Yes, that was random. But the planet is VERY important...I don't want to move to Mars (Don't go believing that someone can go live on Mars, I'm exagerrating.).


End file.
